<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Close by MissLightfoot23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614709">Too Close</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23'>MissLightfoot23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Brother/Brother Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25614709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLightfoot23/pseuds/MissLightfoot23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barley Has To Make Things Right With Ian</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Too Close</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Barley Finally Confesses His Love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Too Close<br/>
One day Ian was walking home from school when Barley picks him up, while driving Barley said " I want to hang out today. " Ian said " No, I have other plans. " Barley sped up, then he started to rub Ians thigh and Ian said " I don't want to do this again Barley. " Then Barley pulled over in the woods, picked up Ian and said " I know you don't want to do this but I need someone to fuck. " Ian tried to fight him off but Barley slapped him and yelled " Bend over now slut! " Ian screamed " No, stop! " Barley pushed Ian into the floor and ripped his pants off. Ian punched Barley in the neck, Ian saw his chance to run and he ran. Barley got up and moaned " Ooohhhh, I love the fucking chase. " Barley turned the van off, he started chasing after Ian, then Barley saw Ian bent over, leaning on a tree so he thought " I'm going to make him submit like always. " Ian felt that pressure of being looked at with hunger, he turned around but was stopped by Barley. Before Ian could scream for help Barley covered his mouth and bent Ian over. Ian screamed " No, don't fuck me! " Barley smacked Ian's ass so hard that he fell to the ground, Ian tried to run again but Barley turned him over and unzipped his pants. Barley shoved his big dick deep inside Ian which made him scream " Barley! Take your fucking dick out of me! It fucking hurts! " Barley pulled on Ian's waist and demanded " No fucking way, your my slut. " Ian slowly started to give up because he felt himself getting weaker and weaker until he looked back. Ian's face was covered in tears while he whined " Barley....please stop.... it hurts too much...." Barley just hushed Ian softly, then he started thrusting faster and faster until Barley screamed " Fuck yes! Take my fucking cum! " Ian screamed " Don't cum inside me! " Ian started throwing punches as Barley ripped his big dick out, Barley grabbed Ian's wrists and warned " You can't fight me off nor can you hide from me. " </p><p><br/>
Barley kissed Ian's forehead but Ian punched him in the throat which made Barley shove his tongue down his Ian's throat and warned " Cut your fucking shit now. " Ian screamed " I'm going home without you! " Barley laughed " Yeah ok! Your just a cum slut and you fucking know it! " Ian started running home but Barley was right behind him in the van, Ian screamed " Fucking watch it! Your going to hit me! " Barley would never hit Ian, as Barley was chasing Ian all the way home he thought " I don't know why I rape him when I could just tell him that I love him but that's going to be very hard now. " Ian opened the front door, then he ran up the stairs and hid in his bedroom. Barley pulled up to their house, he hopped out and headed in the front door. Barley yelled " Oooohhhh Ian, where are you, I'm gonna find you sooner or later! " Ian was thinking " Shit! I gotta get away from Barley but how? " Ian messaged one of his friends and asked " Can I stay with you for a week or two? " His friend messaged back saying " Sure Ian, we can hang out for two weeks. " Ian hears the horn and bolts down the stairs. Ian jumps in his friends car and said " Let's go please, I'm hungry. " Barley was standing in the door way with a death stare which gave Ian the chills but only a few minutes later Barley messages saying " Don't think you can just leave me here and I won't find you, think again my cum slut. " Ian shuts off his phone, his friend asked " Ian, are you okay? " Ian nods, but he felt so betrayed by the one person he truly loved at one time and he was going to tell Barley that he loved him but that was not an option or was it. Ian's friend said " Ian, you should just tell Barley how you feel, maybe he would stop raping you and actually love you instead. " Ian said " I don't know....maybe....." Ian's friend calls Barley and asked " Can you meet us at the Manticores Tavern? " Barley said " Yea.....I'll be there...." Ian passed out, his friend called Barley again and said " Look man, Ian is too scared to admit something to you. " Barley asked " Why? What is he trying to admit to? " His friend said " Barley.... Ian is in love with you....." Barley started crying " Really....don't just say things like that if it isn't true man.... because I really love him....." Ian's friend said " Barley...I wouldn't lie to you about Ian.... Ian is just so scared that you'll reject him and abandon him...." </p><p><br/>
Barley cried " I wouldn't reject him nor abandon him.... I love him...." Ian's friend said " Then fucking prove it to him or he's going to leave state. " Ian wakes up and asked " Are we there yet? " Ian's friend said " Yea...I'm meeting one of my friends here...." Ian smiled and asked " Who? " Ian looked in front of him and seen Barley's van. Ian yelled " You fucking called him here! " Ian's friend said " Ian please.....confess your love....." Barley hopped out and yelled " Ian! Come here please! " Ian slowly got out of the car and nervously headed in Barley's direction as he felt his heart race. Only a few inches from Barley he asked " Why are you here? " Barley said " Ian....I've got to tell you something very important......please hear me out...." Ian nodded slowly, Barley broke down into tears and screamed " I'm so sorry for raping you all these years! I'm so madly in love with you I didn't know how to react! Please give me a chance to love you the right way! I'd do anything for you Ian! " Ian couldn't stop his own tears from falling, he grabbed Barley's hand and placed it on his cheek while he screamed " Barley! I love you too! I always have been! I'll be all yours if you stop raping me! " Barley nodded and asked " Can I please kiss you? " Ian nodded shyly, Barley was shaking as Ian's soft lips met his and he thought " Oh my god, Ian gave me a chance to love him, I can't believe it. " Ian broke the kiss and whispered " I love you Barley. " Barley blushed a deep red and whispered " I love you too Ian. " Barley grabbed Ian's hand and teased " I'm the man in this relationship. " Ian said " Yeah, I agree. " They walked up the their group of friends and said " Well, it's official, we're dating. " Their friends cheered and asked " When will you two get married? " Ian blushed as hard as he could but Barley said " Don't know yet but we'll let you guys know. " Barley kissed Ian again and asked " Would you like to marry me Ian? " Ian blushed even harder than before at Barley's question so he said " Yeah, I'd love to. " Barley smacked Ian's ass hard and said " Can't wait to bend you over the kitchen counter and pound you nice and hard until you pass out. " Ian grabbed and tugged at Barley's vest while he whispered " Babe....I need you so bad...."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Recovery Is Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Barley is given a chance so he wants his Ian to sleep in his room</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Barley and Ian have some fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                     Recovery Is Hard</p><p><br/>Barley looked at his Ian and whispered " Oh yeah, daddy is happy to please his baby boy. " Ian whined " Daddy......I'm so hard...... it hurts....." As Barley was going to kiss Ian, one of Barley's friends yelled " Hey there sexy! I hope we can pick up where we left off from! " Ian screamed " Fucking really! You already fucked someone else! " Barley yelled " Fuck off man! I'm not your boyfriend! I'm finally with Ian! " Ian ran into the woods screaming and crying " Fuck this shit! I'm gonna kill myself! " Barley ran after Ian, then Barley seen Ian trying to smash his head against a tree so he tackled Ian to the ground and screamed " Ian! Please don't do this! I need you! " Ian cried " Is it true!? " Barley cried hard as he pulled down his Ian's pants and started to unzip his own shorts. Barley shoved his big dick deep inside and cried " No, it never happened Ian! I'm in love with you! Please believe me! I can't lose you! " Barley flipped Ian over and kissed him very passionately until he felt Ian cum all up his chest, Ian blushed harder and screamed " Daddy! I'm so sorry that I tried to kill myself! " Barley grabbed hard onto his lover's hips and screamed " Fuck! I'm fucking cumming! " Ian was crying out for his lover as he was being filled to the brim with hot and thick cum. This was the best sex Barley had ever had but he had to be sure of something first. Barley leaned down and asked " How was it baby boy? " Ian looked up at him with such an innocent look that Barley came again so Ian cried " It was so fucking amazing daddy! " Barley stood up and picked up his Ian. While he was carrying Ian back he was thinking " Man, Ian is so fucking cute. " </p><p><br/>Ian whispered " Daddy, I've been having very naughty dreams of you fucking me every night ever since you first kissed me. " Barley stopped quick and whispered " Really.....that's so fucking hot Ian..... you don't even know how much you just turned me on...... " Ian started whimpering as Barley looked him right in the eyes so deeply so Ian turned his face and whined " Daddy.....don't stare at me like that......I....." Barley whispered seductively " Baby boy..... please look at me..... I love you so much...... " Ian smiled and whispered " I love you too. " As Barley got back to the van, Ian's friend asked " Is it cool if I head home now? " Ian said " Yeah, I'm good man, you were right all along. " Barley placed Ian down and asked " Wanna grab a bite to eat? " Ian said " Yeah, that sounds good to me daddy. " Barley opened the door for his Ian, then he smacked Ian's ass hard and whispered " You fucking like baby boy. " Ian whined " Daddy.....your turning me on again...... " As Ian was sitting down, Barley sat down before him and whispered " Come sit down on daddy's lap. " Ian started to shiver as he sat down on Barley's lap because this position was the first time that Barley had raped him but Ian knew Barley' feelings now so nothing to be scared of right. Barley asked " Baby boy, are you okay? " Ian started to cry and whined " I'm okay daddy. " Barley knew that something was wrong with his Ian so he whispered " Hey..... I know sitting like this is hard but your ass feels so soft and hot...... your making daddy melt...... " Ian let out a whimper as he felt Barley poke him hard so he said " Daddy..... your making me blush...... ahhhhh..... " Barley thrusted his hips hard and moaned in Ian's ear " Fuck yeah, I'm gonna pound you so fucking hard later...... "</p><p><br/>Ian cried " Barley...... I don't like this position that much..... it has bad memories..... " Barley whispered " Don't be scared..... daddy will only please you...... I promise..... " Ian gasped as he felt Barley unzip his pants and grab his leaking dick hard. Barley whispered softly " Please....please cum for daddy.... I need you to cum...... " Ian started getting flashbacks of his first time and cried " Barley...... I wanna change position...... please....." Barley just hushed him softly and stroked his Ian's dick even faster until Ian tensed up. Ian came all over the floor, then he whined " Daddy...... that felt so good..... I need more later........ " Barley smirked and whispered " Oh yeah, daddy will pound you so fucking hard...... " As they were eating, Barley asked " Ian, I understand that certain position's will make you feel uneasy but can you try to bare with me? " Ian nodded but he had to ask " Barley, can we try something a little different? " Barley nodded, then Ian started to rub his ass on his lover hard dick while he moaned " Daddy, spank me hard. " Barley started spank his Ian so hard that the other customer's started looking over but they didn't care, they had each other to love. Barley couldn't help himself so he bent his Ian over the table and unzipped his shorts. Barley moaned loudly as he pushed deep inside his lover " Fuck Ian, your ass is making daddy melt. " Ian whined " Daddy, people are watching us fuck. " Barley grabbed a fist full of Ian's hair and slammed in hard. Ian was going numb but he knew that Barley was getting closer so he cried out for his lover " Daddy, please cum inside me! " Barley screamed loud as he started pumping his Ian's ass with his hot cum " Fuck yes! Mine! Take my fucking cum! " Ian came again but he collapsed and whined " Daddy, I'm so fucking weak. " Barley picked up his Ian and payed the bill. As Barley carried Ian back to the van he asked " Ian, I know things haven't been great all these years but I hope you can forgive me for raping you every day, can you sleep in my room tonight? " Ian nodded and whispered " Yeah....I'd love to daddy..... "</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my story. I'm working on more chapter's and making video's, comment your favorite part. Have a magical day!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm working on more chapters for this story and my other stories. Have a magical day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>